Dragon Age II: Dawn of The Champions
by AnimeXGamerGirl16
Summary: The story you've been told is wrong, there was no Champion of Kirkwall; there were two. Follow the adventures of Daniel and Tayte Hawke as they rise from simple Fereldan refugees to the Hero's of Kirkwall. This story is co-written by me and Talazen-McCooper. Enjoy her male Hawke and my Female Hawke I DO NOT OWN DRAGON AGE OR ANY OF IT'S CONTENTS.
1. Prologue

The shuffling of Templar boots stomping across the stone floor of the Northeastern Chantry grew louder as the trio passed. They stop before the door at the end of the corridor and slam it open with a crash. The two guards dragged their captured dwarf and threw him into the lone chair sitting under a lone skylight. Under the mostly darkened room the dwarf took a bit a time to recognize the despite having seen it and its owners the many times he had been in the estate. He remembered how the twins sat and looked through their mail together, arguing over silly semantics; It was the one piece of furniture that was solely theirs and theirs alone. The memories it brought back nearly forced him to jump off and dust it off. The Hawke's wouldn't be happy to see him sitting on it. Then again, they wouldn't be happy knowing they're home was no longer theirs.

"You'd think that they'd treat you better if you're not a mage," he cracks as he felt he chills running down his spine even through his thick coat. The house had never been so cold, dark, or depressing unless the Hawke's were trudging through sorrow. The dwarf could practically see the family huddling and trying not to cry in the darkness.

"It took some time but you have finally been caught, Varric Tethras," a voice said in the darkness. The woman stepped from the shadows and into view. Her ebony hair matched with the dark armor she was clad in and the blades she had chosen to tie around her waist. The ancient symbol sitting on her chest plate glowed an ethereal white against the dark backdrop. In her hands was a thick leather-bound book, its inked titled beyond sight as the women flipped through it. Varric could just barely catch the names scribbled at the bottom as his captor paced calmly.

"You leave interesting trails don't you? It seems everyone you meet has something to say about you…and nearly twelve different ways to say it. At the very least I gained a few tall tales and legends out of it." The woman continued

"And you are?"

"I am Cassandra Pentaghast, Seeker of the Chantry."

"Ahhh, yes. Now I remember you," he notes calmly, recognizing her. "The Hero of Orlais."

"I'm surprised you know who I am."

Varric only chuckled. "Come now Seeker, of course I know. I know allot of things. If I didn't you wouldn't have had your guards track and kidnap me in the middle of the night just so I could see a slowly rotting home. So tell me…" He took note that the guards were gone and the door was probably looked, leaving him alone with the armed warrior. He chuckled, staving off his nervousness. "What is it you're seeking?"

"The Champions."

"Which ones?"

"You know exactly which ones," she snapped, throwing the book at him before holding a blade at his throat. "Start talking, dwarf. They tell me you're good at it."

"Few people are good at talking with something sharp at their throat," he pointed out as nonchalantly as possible.

Cassandra took the hint, only driving her blade through the book to make a point.

Varric glowered at the offending blade as she turned her back to him. He ran his finger through the page thoughtfully. "I'm still not understanding."

"Tell me about them. Kirkwall's Champions."

He laughed then, leaning back in the chair and trying to get comfortable. He wondered briefly how the Hawkes had sat in the thing. "Do you really need me to tell you about them? Is gossip and legend not enough? Surely, you know who they are. One was an Archmage beyond compare; an enchantress as implacable as she was beautiful. The other was a Blade master whose power and ferocity was on par with his silver tongue. The protectors of Kirkwall, beacons of peace and leadership…you still remember them don't you?"

"Of course I do, and I believed their lies like everyone else who met them."

"Lies?" he repeated, suddenly wishing Bianca was in his grasp. "Is that what the Chantry's having you believe this time? What did the rumor that they were both Shades in disguise not work? Is this your newest way to explain away what happened to your precious Chantry?" He took a deep breath, trying to calm his boiling blood. "They were just as surprised as everyone when that happened. One even pointed out the culprit and offered to murder him."

"Oh really? Then why don't you tell me," Cassandra smirked down at him and crossed her arms. Varric only scowled. "After all, that's why you're here." She continued after a moment of silence. "Tell me." The dwarf pinched the bridge of his nose, knowing what he was in for. Well, he did love to spin a good tale…

"Oh, all right," he sighed. "Let's see… it all began in Lothering, the small farming village located in the southern part of Fereldan..."

The land was barren; an ashen grey patch of earth from whence once grass grew and animals lived. The trees were charred black, looking naked without leaves to adorn them and light puffy clouds covered the sky mixing with the smoke that rose from the occasional burned body. Smoke and ashes drifted lazily through the air; the land had been ravaged. Now, the infamous Darkspawn of legend, were patrolling the area, looking for survivors.

Not too far from the small group of scouts, the Hawke family was situated behind a pile of fallen boulders. Carver peeked over the rubble, surveying the area and watching as the Darkspawn skittered and communicated with each other. Only after they turned and left back down the valley did he turn back to his family.

"The scouts are gone. The horde won't be coming through here." He stated

"How can you be so sure of that?" a woman asked, a bit nervous

"I can't Bethany."

"How is that supposed to reassure us?"

Finally, it seemed Tayte could no longer take the bickering of her younger siblings, "Will both of you just shove it! You're going to alert every Darkspawn in the county!"

The redhead seethed at her siblings as they cringed back from her anger. Of all the times the two decided to have a spat, during the Blight was one the older Hawke was not going to deal with. Escaping had been hard enough with Daniel and Carver both fighting in King Calien's army and subsequently barely reaching Lothering as the horde of spawn continued their seize.

From behind her, a tanned hand gently gripped her shoulder. Looking over the mage's anger cooled a bit at the concerned look coming from her fraternal twin. His tired blue eyes clearly did not want to deal with their siblings' arguments either. Still, yelling would only make the fight worse and give away their position to the Darkspawn probably lurking around.

She sighed then, nodding as her brother gave an attentive look past the boulders. After making sure the coast was clear, he stood up, motioning for the others to do the same.

"The scouts are going to come back," Tayte whispered into Daniel's ear.

She made sure to say this as quietly as possible, lest Carver hear her. He was insecure about his skills already and anything would representing doubt about his word would only get him angrier. Carver got sloppy when he was angry and they couldn't afford that.

"We'll have to deal with them sooner or later." She continued

Daniel gave a smile and chuckled. "Maybe we'll get lucky and they'll run out of Darkspawn."

Tayte only rolled her eyes at the childish reply. Just what they needed at a time like this; a comedian.

As she was about to comment on her thought, the sound of screeching took their attention.

Carver cursed as he jumped away from their hiding place and pulled out his broadsword. Behind him Bethany did the same with her staff, both of their eyes locked on the valley's edge. Fire and smoke rose from the overhang as a group of ten or so Hurlocks charged their way down the slope. They slapped their weapons and shields together, their horrible screeching as unnatural as their faces.

The four Hawkes were quick to slide into action. Bethany and Tayte took the back, making sure to protect their frail mother from battle as their brothers charged into the fight. What happened within the next minutes was an explosive fury of power and the small army was quickly thinned out. Blades sliced through flesh as well place cuts severed bone and muscle. Magic was hurled, as Darkspawn were frozen or set ablaze; only to be cut down ruthlessly by a sword. The four were left panting at the end, wiping black ichor from their armor and clothes. One small victory to increase the chance of survival.

The feeling of euphoria was stripped away when more inhuman screeching was heard.

Looking up from their dirtied clothes the Hawke family saw that they were quickly surrounded once more, this time by twice as many Darkspawn. The creatures pressed forward, forcing the siblings back into one another, their mother sandwiched between them. Just beyond the horizon line more Darkspawn could be seen running towards them.

"There's no end to them…"

Bethany was right. It would take a miracle for them to get out of this. Well if they were going to die here, Daniel reasoned as he felt his back press tighter behind his twin's own, they might as well go down in a haze of blood and Darkspawn limbs.

The sudden screeching of a higher, more piercing voice drove the attention of both the humans and the Darkspawn to the sky. Above them, situated on the high top of a hill was a dragon, a massive high dragon that looked down at the group with beady intelligent eyes.

'Oh no,' Tayte thought as she and her brother was as the dragon uncurled itself from its wings and screeched once more before charging from the stone, speeding for them. Fire spewed from its mouth...

"Bullshit! That's not what happened!" Cassandra spat

"Does that not match the story you've heard seeker?" Varric asked with a slight smirk on his face. He had relaxed since the start of the story, in his element.

"I'm not interested in stories. I came to hear the truth! If gathered enough tall tales simply searching for you and I don't need more."

The dwarf only chuckled, "And what makes you think that my version is going to be any different than the ones you've already heard?"

Suddenly Cassandra stood up to him, one hand held threateningly over her dagger. Even so, Varric only gave it a casual glance, treating the implications of blood murder as if they were discussing the weather. He was in control now; she needed him.

"Don't lie to me! You knew them even before they were the Champions! Legends are meaningless and I want the facts!"

He raised his arms in mock defense, the dwarf smirked "Now, now, if you kill me you'll never get what you want. It's probably in your best interests to put that blade down."

His patronizing voice only made her scowl deeper. Cassandra turned away from Varric, walking away slightly to think on things "Do you have any idea what's at stake here?"

"Let me take a few guesses." Varric began as he looked over his gloved fingers. "Your precious Chantry's fallen to pieces and put the entire world on the brink of war. Everything's going to hell and you need the only two people who can help you put it back together before it all comes crashing down."

She turned back to him, her face slightly softer, but still firm. "Yes, even now as we sit here and argue the world continued to plunge itself into a pit. We need them before it's too late. You know this so stop being so damn difficult."

Varric was quiet for a long time after that, just watching the woman as she waited for answers. When he did speak his voice was thicker and tired. "You don't get it. Do you really think they can just up and fix the mess this world's thrown itself into? No matter what you think the Hawkes are still human. They're not blessed by the maker like you seem to think. I was their when they broke down and couldn't be near one another, when every dark corner became an enemy and leaving yourself pissed for the night was the only thing that got them to sleep. You think that they're gods, but they're not. They're just as broken as everyone else they've met."

Cassandra looked down at the ground, taking in Varric's words. Even if what he said were true that not what they needed now. They needed icons, heroes, martyrs who could sway the minds of many and bring compromise. The mages would listen to them, so would the Templars, nobles and priests. That's whom she had come searching for. Nevertheless, if hearing the dwarf's tale of so called 'vulnerability and humanity' were what it would take to get what she wanted then she would bare down and listen.

"Fine then," she said as she pulled a chair from nowhere and sat herself upon it. "Then tell me who the Champions were. I want to hear everything you know."

The dwarf leaned forward in his seat as a look of slight amusement lightened his dark face. "You're not afraid I'll just make it up as I go?"

A small smirk lined Cassandra lips. "Not at all."

Varric leaned back in his chair, his fingers threading together as his amusement turned to a reminiscing smile, "Then you'll need to hear the whole story."


	2. Chapter 1: The Escape

**AN: Hey guys, Talazen here. For those who have favorite and waited for this story I can only apologize for being so very, very, very late with this update. It's more my fault then AnimeGirl's, okay so it's all my fault! My excuse; a tequila of college kicking my ass, general laziness and no inspiration to write. This is also pretty short and it was supposed to be longer but that didn't happened because I'm still BETA'ing the last half of the chapter. If I'm lucky I'll finally buckle down and have the second half done over Thanksgiving. (Please don't quote me on that) Anyway I hope you enjoy part 1 of chapter 1. **

"...The Blight had been unleashed on Fereldan. Darkspawn poured out of the Wilds, clashing with the army at the ruins of Ostagar. The battle...was a disaster. King Callain died on the field with his men, betrayed by his most trusted general. Unopposed, the horde marched on the village of Lothering. The village burned, and many innocents were slaughtered. The Champions' family barely escaped in time..."

A Templar. With everything that happened today, the cherry on the cake was saving a bloody Templar.

Daniel kneeled over the corpses of the darkspawn he and his siblings had just killed. He could hear Tayte talking to the Templar and Shield-maiden. He wasn't really paying attention, feeling everything from the last few hours finally reach him. His muscles were starting to tire and his vision was slightly blurry from running through the night.

When he and Carver had set out two days ago for Ostagar he had expected the sight of darkspawn dying around him, bodies rotting in piles with the sounds of battle in the air. He'd been looking forward to it in fact, joking with Carver over breakfast and making plans to spend the night with the beautiful Madeline the night he returned. It was all a game, just another day…

He hadn't expected what happened when night came over the ruins and the war horns blared. As part of Lieutenant Loghain's party, they were to be the surprise second wave that would drive the Horde back to Hell. All they had to do was wait for the tower's signal and then charge. Everything had gone well up until the massive fire lit the tower's top. Daniel had been ready to charge, saying his prayers to the Maker to forgive him for his _ahem_ "sins" but instead he found they were being called back. Loghain's second was ordering them back to camp?

"Pack as quickly as possible," she said, her face showing the confusion he felt. "We're to make our way to Denerim as quickly as possible."

Daniel could still see the battle raging from his view point on the cliff. Carver was silent beside him as they watched the fight. The valley was full of bodies and fire, one side pushing the other back slowly. The Darkspawn were gaining.

When he and Carver saw a small golden figure being lifted into the air, a roar accompanying the action, and then thrown forcefully out of sight they knew where the battle would go. King Calien had just died and without his leadership the others would follow shortly. They were being sent back to camp and leaving the army to die at the hands of scum. The Horde would march onto Lothering by the end of the night; they would raze the town to the ground, kill everyone and leave nothing but a burning pile of ash before morning. The thought of their family burning forced the two into action.

It was comically easy to escape. Daniel was too well versed in the art of sneaking and the other soldiers were too preoccupied with getting out quickly to notice or care about a pair of runaways.

It took three hours of running to make it back to Lothering. Three hours of non-stop running. The two brothers hadn't bothered being quiet when they stampeded into town and rammed down their front door, waking up their mother and sisters, as well as King, their mabari. Carver didn't waste time and ran straight for the bedrooms, grabbing all the clothes and essentials and stuffing them into travel bags. King was barking, adding to the noise level as Daniel tried to explain to a tired Tayte that they had to leave as soon as possible. She took it all in stride, as he knew she would, ushering Bethany and Leandra to get dressed and then help pack.

When everything was packed the Hawke family set out for the Wilds. They made it to the edge of town just as the alarms sounded and darkspawn flooded in. They were separated from King in the scuffle, the Hyena-spotted mabari last seen running away from an Orc. Daniel and Tayte nearly went back for him, barely pulled away by Bethany's magic. Their last image of home was of torches flying and roofs lit ablaze in the starry sky.

That had been nearly eighteen hours ago. Now they were running through the Wilds, planning a crazy trip to Kirkwall and saving Templars.

'_I should have just stayed in bed with Madeline,'_ Daniel thought as he shook himself from his thoughts and stood up.

"The Order dictates…"

Tayte was certain she had never tired of a phrase so quickly since Daniel had taken to using cheesy pick-up lines on girls. This Templar, Wesley was his name, was wearing her nerves thin and the mage could feel her fists heating with her temper. The only thing stopping her was Bethany's hand and Wesley's companion.

The redhead was trying to stop Wesley from walking even as he tried to step forward. He was scowling deeply at Tayte but his threatening demeanor was ruined by the unsteady stance and pale complexion. "Wesley, please, they saved us. The Maker understands." The Templar looked over at the redhead and his face softened. "Aveline," he chided. "I can't…"

Aveline shook her head and steadied her companion, pacing a hand on his stomach as he lurched lightly. Once he settled, she turned toward the Hawkes. "I'm Aveline Valen, and this is my husband Sir Wesley. We're very grateful for your help. I can only imagine what would have happened to us if you all hadn't shown up."

"You would have been ripped to shreds by blackened teeth and your spare meat used to feed darkspawn warriors for an afternoon."

"Brother!" By the Maker was that man insensitive. They almost died! How he could be so caviler at a time like this was beyond her. '_At least Aveline didn't seem to be offended.' _She thought. She watched as her twin walked over and sheathed his short blades. "So," he spouted. "How did you two end up here? There weren't any Templars when we escaped Lothering, they were all sent to Ostogar."

"We were on our own way to Redcliffe when we caught wind of the battle. We…we heard it was a failure. That's when we decided to switch course to help evacuate the town before the Horde showed up. Some bad luck," she turned to Wesley, flint in her eyes. "And judgment, landed us here in the Wilds just as the Horde started making its way."

Bethany spoke up. "That's horrible luck!" she shook Tayte's shoulder lightly, whispering. "What do we do? We can't just leave them here."

Looking over the couple one more time Tayte gave thought to the question. The two were ragged looking with sweated skin and shaking bodies. Aveline was covered in blood too dark to be her own. Some was splattered on Wesley as well, dotting his pale face like macabre freckles. He was still limping, hand to his stomach, and he was leaning against his wife. Their armor didn't look any better; shredded leather straps with dented and discolored steel. No matter the skill Aveline had, without help, the two would be "_Darkspawn lunch"_ by the end of the day. They wouldn't survive. Tayte turned to her brother but Daniel was watching Wesley intently. When their eyes caught he shook her head, already knowing what she was thinking.

Oh, he wouldn't like this.

She turned back to Aveline and plastered a smile on. "You could come with us. We could use the help and it would be safe for you as well." She could already feel Daniel's glare and Bethany's worried glance aimed at her back. She ignored both of them. "Well, we'd be foolish to deny your help. Wouldn't we Wesley?" She glared at her husband who was either too tired or too smart to say anything. Tayte chuckled. "Then welcome aboard. You'll be happy to know that we're heading to Kirkwall. We're planning to take a ship in hopes of escaping this damned Blight."

"Sister, we should head out now. I can hear more Darkspawn coming over the hillside." Tayte turned back to Carver, forgetting he was there. His eyes were on the horizon line, watching for signs of activity. "He's right." Daniel said. "I can hear them too. They're faint but getting louder. We don't have much time, we have to leave now." They were right. If she focused Tayte could just barely hear the distance screeching of Hurlocks coming their way accompanied by a deeper, brutal roar of some larger beast.

Nodding, she ordered everyone forward.

She was avoiding him. Nope. She couldn't do that.

The group had been walking through the wilds for nearly three hours now; thankfully, they hadn't run into any other darkspawn. They set themselves up in a blockade style with Bethany and Carver in back, Wesley, Aveline and Leandra in the middle, leaving Tayte and Daniel up front. It would keep them all alert and fortified if anything happened, still this meant the twins wouldn't get much privacy to talk.

Eh, that never stopped Daniel before. Shuffling closer he casually knocked his shoulder against Tayte's. She grunted, sounding vaguely like King when he didn't want to eat, eyes focusing on the dirt road ahead.

'_Cold shoulder, huh?'_ Oh, he'd fix that.

"Hey Red, why—"

The reaction was instantaneous and predictable. In a flurry of anger Tayte spun around, aiming to kick Daniel in his favorite body-part. Daniel stepped aside with a chuckle, arms behind his back. She was so easy to set off. Again, she tried to kick him and he dodged. He spun around as she grabbed for his beard, coming around her and dodging once more as she tried to backhand him. This continued for another couple of minutes on repeat to the tune of Tayte's yells and Bethany's and Leandra's sighing. Eventually the dance got boring and Daniel caught his sister's leg as it came in for another kick. Forcing her into a stop, he used her moment of surprise to wrap an arm tightly around her shoulders.

He leaned into her ear. "Now that I have your attention, how 'bout we talk?"

Tayte growled again and began struggling. Daniel held her tight to him, watching as she flushed and floundered. Her face was flushed, the freckles merging with once pale skin. Eventually she gave in and her wiggling seized. "Fine."

Daniel looked over, a quick survey of the group showed that they were in the back of the group and everyone was watching them. Wesley and Aveline stared at them in confusion and Leandra looked worried. Bethany was urging them to move forward, her hands clamped together at the worry of danger. Daniel nodded and motioned his head forward for them to go on ahead.

'_We'll catch up.' _

Beside he was happy for the seclusion. He really wouldn't feel comfortable talking about this with the others around. Tayte wiggled again and Daniel let her go, leg dropping to the ground. He watched her clean off imaginary dirt before crossing her arms and looking him. "So what do you want?" she asked, her tone flinty.

"You allows a Templar to join us."

"So?"

"So? Have you forgotten what you are? What Bethany is?"

She grunted again and Daniel resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Typical, so fucking stubborn. "Use your words Sister dear.

"We're mages."

"Yes, you are. And you allowed a Templar, mage hunters, to travel with us! Is this some kind of rebellion phase? Is that why you want to hang around people who try to turn you in? Are you some sort of masochist?" He knew this wasn't time for jokes but that one had slipped out.

"So your suggesting we should have just left them there to be munched on? You said yourself they wouldn't have survived a day!"

Daniel didn't want to tell her the truth, h wasn't exactly proud of it. '_Yes, leave them to die_.' "Of course not, but to let him travel with us without making sure he'll keep to himself? Honestly, what if he sells us out come Kirkwall?" While he's never been there Daniel heard enough stories from his late father to know what Kirkwall was like. The place had Templars everywhere, chasing down the many mages that hid within the cities walls and the Free Marches, throwing them in the cold cells of the Circle tower. They were already committing suicide by even thinking to go there in the first place, if his sisters got caught they would be subjected to whatever methods the Templars' felt necessary to tame them.

"Look, I made this choice ok? I'll deal with the shit that comes flying. But I'm telling you he won't try anything."

Roused from his thought, Daniel looked over. Tayte looked confident, that arrogant smirk spitting her face. If he could change her mind before trying now would be a waste of his breath. Besides, what could he do anyway? Wesley and Aveline were already here and his conscious wouldn't let him go over and tell them to leave now. He could only hope Tayte was right and Wesley wouldn't try to cross them. This is why he hated when she made decisions without him.

'_You do the same thing, Hypocrite.'_

So with a little grump to his posture he dropped his crossed arms and started for the group. Tayte walked beside him, face smug as she strutted in victory in a peacock.

'_She's so going to get something poured on her head tomorrow morning.' _

_**AN: Also with finals coming up in December my time for writing will be even smaller so I'm telling everyone update will few a bit few and far between. Hopefully nothing as long as it took for this chapter to come out. **_


End file.
